


Lost in another world

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers & daughter reader, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor & daughter reader, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Lena Luthor, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: supercorps daughter tinkers witch one of Lena’s devices and ends up in the middle of New York with the Avengers. I suck at summary’s. hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks in advance for reading this.  
> English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes you read.

You really didn’t know how you got in this situation, one moment you were tinkering with the device Sisco had given your mother to travel between different earths and the next you were in the middle of New York city, over a dozen people looking like secret agents pointing guns at you. 

“raise your hands above your head and don’t move!” one of the agents with red hair ordered. You were to absorbed in your own thoughts that you didn’t hear them. 

“god mum is going to kill me if she finds out I tinkered with that device.” You say to no one in particular while staring at the ground and fumbling with the hair on the back of your neck “I’m so going to get grounded for this, again.” 

“FOR THE LAST TIME RAZE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!!” the red head yelled again. You looked up and only know noticed the people surrounding you. The red head saw your eyes widen for a moment but otherwise, you stayed extremely calm, where you not faced with all the guns lock and loaded aiming at you. Fury had given strict orders to shoot if the intruder showed any resistance. You, on the other hand, were debating if you should talk to them or just fly away, you weren’t as a smooth talker as your mum. 

Deciding you should talk to them first, it was not like they could stop you if you wanted to leave. Your gaze went over the crowd of people to look for the person who was in charge to guns not scaring you at all well, being bulletproof was a handy ability at times, still gave your mums a heart attack every time they heard you were shot. Your eyes fell on a read head in the frontlines. 

 

you had only taken one step in her direction when a nervous rookie pulled the trigger of his gun, the shot rang in your ears, the super hearing was not so great at times. Everybody held their breaths, everybody but you, truth be told you didn’t even register the bullet hitting your skin. 

“don’t shoot I’m not here to hurt anybody. I think I’m on the wrong earth? could anybody possibly tell me where I am exactly?” You asked in a calm voice not wanting them to shoot at you again, you may be bulletproof, but the bullets still deflected and other people could get hurt.

 

everything went fast after that before you knew it a pair of handcuffs were slapped around your wrists, not that you couldn’t break them you just chose not to. You were hoisted into a tinted Van and brought to what looked like an abandon warehouse, looks could be deceiving. 

On the inside it looked like a high-tech government building, it made you think of the DEO desert facility. There you were brought to what looked like an interrogation room and strapped to the metal table. There you were left for over an hour, in that hour you found out it was harder not to break the handcuffs than staying in place. Again, you weren’t scared, everything that had happened so far also happened with the DEO. The tinted van, the black site, even the waiting in the interrogation room. 

Your aunt once told you it was a tactic to make suspects uneasy. She had once let you see one of her interrogations, you were positive you were more scared than the suspects when your aunt put on her agent Danvers face, you knew you were scared by it and she never even used it with you, not even when she was mad at you for breaking yet another DEO rule.  
the room had a one way window and you heard the moment the door opened on the other side and heard eight people entering.

 

“Nat what you are trying to tell us is that a girl landed in the middle of New York city from the sky, with no injuries and then later when a rookie shot her the bullet just deflected?” Tony asked Natacha in disbelieve. 

“yes Stark, I know it sounds delusional and if I hadn’t seen it white my own eyes I wouldn’t have believed it myself but that is what happened. That is also the reason I called you all in, I don’t think shield is able to handle her plus she is just a kid who doesn’t look older then nineteen I don’t want Fury or shield anywhere near her if I can help it.” Natacha said while they all looked through the window at you. 

“guy’s is it just me or looks she extraordinary calm for being shot and dragged to a black site?” Clint asked while looking at your calm expression. “she also didn’t look scared when over a dozen agents point a loaded weapon at her.” Natasha added. 

“Who is this kid? Wanda, do you get anything from her mind?” Tony asked. Wanda’s eyes turn red as she tried to invade your mind, you felt it, being used to a telepath and pushed her out of your mind. Wanda looked at you shocked, nobody had ever pushed her out. “she pushed me out I can’t get in.” she said while looking at you in fascination.

 

you had figured you had played with them long enough. Turning in your seat so you were facing the window. “if you want answers you could just ask me instead of gossiping like a bush of housewives.” You deadpanned. 

“I think I have been patient enough don’t you think? Either I get to speak to someone or I break out of here and find my way home on my own.” You say getting irritated. “do you really think she could do that, the cuffs she had been given should be able to hold the hulk and her table is made of a material almost as strong as adamantium.” Bucky asks in concern. This made you laugh, it was funny that they thought they could hold you down. 

You were positive they did not know what you were, evident at the lack of lead in the room. Pushing you chair backward you simply snapped the cuffs and walked toward the window and look at the eight behind it, feeling like a lab rat and not linking the feeling. “dose that answer your question. Now either one of you comes this side of the glass or I’m leaving.” It was not a question. As your mother once told you questions get you nowhere in negotiations when you suspect the other party has nothing to offer. 

The eight behind the glass were looking at you dump folded and taking to long for your liking. Patience was not something you inherited from ieiu. So, you simply did as you said you walked out the door, that was locked, of course, wouldn’t want the suspect to escape. The Avengers were quick to respond, but they had figured you would go down to the front door when you actually went up to the roof.

 

I didn’t take you long to get to the roof, there you were met with a guy in an iron suit and a girl a little older then you who was surrounded in red mist. They had landed behind you so the door to the building was cut off. “there is no were to go! Surrender and we can talk this out.” The girl said. 

“what so I can be stuck in a room again and watch as a lab rat, been there done that, not my kind of scene. Who are you guy’s anyway. Over all the different earths I have visited I haven’t really encountered one were you guys exist?” the girl and the man looked at each other in confusion. “do you really not know who we are?” the man asked, it was almost like he was offended. 

“otherwise I wouldn’t ask know would I.” you bounced right back at him. “what do you mean different earths?” the girl asked in confusion. “well I don’t come from this earth, or universe to be precise. I was tinkering with a device one of my uncles gave ieiu a long time ago, trying to figure out how it worked when I suddenly was in the middle of New York with a whole bunch of secret agents surrounding me and pointing guns at me.” You told them. 

They looked at you skeptically, to which you rolled your eyes. Of course, they wouldn’t believe you, it sounded even sketchy to you, someone who had done inter universal travel before. “okay, I know it sounds fishy, but I’m telling the truth.” They still didn’t look convinced. 

“I felled you had a telepath with you inside, you could have them look at my mind to see if I’m lying?” you tried. “how do you know it was a telepath?” the girl asked. “I have a Martian as an uncle, they are natural telepaths, so I know when one is trying to invade my mind.” You say like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Now you were sure they thought you were crazy.

“A Martian like from mars?” the man asked. “what you guys don’t believe in aliens. Shit hasn’t this world not been able to make contact with other life forms before.” By know you were rambling again. “shit mom isn’t going to be happy about this, know I’m surly grounded until I’m an old woman and with my aging rathe that is going to take decades.” Again, you were so busy you didn’t register the arrow that was shot at you, you caught it inches before it hit you.

“Clint what were you thinking, if a bullet doesn’t affect her what will your arrows do.” You heard a deep male voice, too soft to be coming from an actual person. That is when you saw the earpiece the girl was wearing. Taking in your surrounding you observed that you were surrounded, again. Aldo, it only looked like it was only you, the girl and the man in the iron suit on the roof, you could hear the heartbeat from two other people, as those of three below the building. They were just here to keep you busy while the others figured out a way to take you down. 

“do you always treat people who ask you for help like they are criminals?” you asked facing the man in the iron suit, figuring he was the leader. Know that you knew you could hear the voice that came out of the intercom. “I haven’t hurt a single person and jet I have been shot at with bullets and now arrows. A person would think they are asking the wrong people for help.” By now, you could feel the telepath invading your mind again, this time you let them. That was until they started to dig deeper than the what they wanted to know. As they went through your memories bad ones started to surface. “stop.” You tried to push them out, but you were started getting overpowered by the memories. 

“I SAID STOP!” the mental blockade you managed to pull up was enough to push the telepath out but not enough to stop the memories. You needed to get out of there find a peaceful place to steady yourself before you really hurt someone.

 

Wanda had tried a second time to read your mind and this time you had let her. She could confirm your story, but something pushed her to dig a little deeper. She had seen little bits of herself in you, the way you rambled or how you seem though get lost in thoughts. Even in the way you showed your strength, she couldn’t imagine how mush self-control you had to have to not break everything around you. When she got deeper the memories started to get darker, painted screams formed inside your head. Before you pushed her out she could get one though clearly. “she is going to jump!” Wanda screamed for the whole team.

 

you could just hear the girl scream as you let yourself fall backward over the side of the building, hearing several stocked breading’s. at that moment you didn’t really care you just had to get somewhere quiet and you only knew one place that was quiet on every earth.

 

the team’s horror turned into shock when they saw you fly strayed into the sky. “she can fly?” Clint asked. It took a moment for Tony to recover but he flew after her. “I’m going to try and follow her.” It wasn’t exactly difficult to follow you because you went straight up.

“Tony where is she going?” Steve asked. “don’t know it just looks like she is flying straight up.” Add the same time he could see red light going off on his suit as he was reaching his max height. “Sire if you keep going then the suit is going to malfunction.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said in a calm voice. “on what altitude are the systems going to fall out.” The glitching on his screen had already started “..ght ab… kn…” F.R.I.D.A.Y said before falling out. “well this is shit!” Tony said before falling to the ground, in what was basically know a big metal cage.

 

you heard the person following you, again you weren’t concerned no device could fly a high as a Kryptonian that wasn’t a rocket. what you didn’t expect was for the suit to just plunge to the ground. On instinct, you flew after the falling peas of metal. It didn’t take long for you to snatch it out of the air and place it on a rooftop. You could see ice had started to form on the suit.

“how come you don’t freeze flying at that altitude?” the guy in the suit asked. “natural high body warmed.” You answered. “wait here for a few minutes.” You said before flying off again without any warning. You need some much-needed sun to calm down.

 

Tony had to wrestle of his helmet. The ice making it more difficult. Not long after you had flown away the others had arrived on the roof. “Tony are you okay? How did you get here?” Steve asked as he came closer. “I’m fine Stevie. Believe it or not she saved me.” They all looked a little shocked. 

“you mean that the girl who we were fighting just plucked you out of the air and placed you safely on a roof?” Natasha questioned. Tony just nodded. “Guys I don’t know what you think, but I don’t think that she I an enemy. When I looked into her mind I saw that she was telling the truth.” Wanda said to the team. “all nice and all, but what are we with this if we can’t find her?” Clint asked.

“no worry’s, when she plucked me out of the sky, I planted a tracker on her.” Tony said while watching his left arm where a map was shown with a single dot beeping. “great thinking Tony.” Steve said. “thanks, old man.” “where is she and how accurate is the device?” Nat asked. “Well its one meter accurate, normally.” “what do you mean with normally?” Bucky asked. “well according to my scans, she is supposed to be right here.” Tony says.

 

it was like you hoped, space was the quietest place on every earth. You just let yourself drift, basking in the sun. you could almost hear ieiu’s voice the first time you had a breakdown.

 

“nice and even breathings. Your downing great (Y/N). try to concentrate on one single thing instead of everything at once.” Ieiu said from behind you. She had taken you into space to make you calm down. “I can’t everything is to load!” you say while pressing your hands over your ears. “I know it can be load at some points and it will get better I promise so do like me. I always find your mother’s heartbeat very soothing. The way it always beats even and strong.” You could just hear the love ieiu had for your mother.

 

I did know it was useless you still tried to find your mothers heartbeat to help calm you down, but like expected you didn’t find it.

So, it took you significantly longer to calm down, and even after that could you hear the beeping of some sort of tracker. When you found the tracker that was attached to the back of your neck you sighted. You had to admit that they were persistent, maybe you should give them a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was walking through the D.E.O looking for her wife. On the outside, she looked calm but inside she was close to a full-blown panic attack. She tried to not think of it as much, at least not until Kara was close by.

Kara was standing next to her sister, looking at a computer screen. Not a lot of people would see it that Kara herself was very anxious. Who wouldn’t be right, if your daughter suddenly disappeared?

When Kara saw Lena approach, she could help but see the struggle on the younger woman’s face. Her normally calm and collected wife looked like she was going to cry. The first thing Kara did when Lena was close enough was pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, it’s okay. Alex is making the D.E.O trace her tracker and then we will find her in no time.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear after giving her a small kiss on the head. “I have fate they will find her, but I still feel scared that she isn’t here.” Lena mumbled back. Clinging to her wife like a lifeline. While the couple hugged, Alex started rubbing Lena’s back.

“we are going to find her Lena. It wasn’t CADMUS that has taken her, we are sure of that.” Alex told them. Hearing that her mother had nothing to do with the disappearance of her daughter was a huge relief for Lena. The last time they had gotten you back from CADMUS, you where barley breathing. The mounts after that were hell with you constantly waking up from horrifying nightmares and constant panic attacks.

That last three months were getting better. Lena and Kara even thought you would be starting university. But if they got you back this time like they did last time they didn’t know what they would do. So, the only thing they could do was hope for the best.

You actually found them on the rooftop of the building you left the man in the iron suit on. They looked a little surprised when they saw you hovering in the air near them.

A man in tight spandex with a star on his chest and a shield strapped to his back stepped forward hands raised. “we want to apologise. It’s clear to us now that you don’t mean to cause anybody harm and are just lost.” He started to explain.

“it’s okay, as long as nobody is going to shoot at me again.” you say while lowering onto the rooftop.

“I think we should start over?” he said. “I would like that.” Was your reaction. The man extended his arm and introduced himself. “hello, my name is Steve Rogers Also known as Captain America.” He told you while shaking your hand. Then he went and started to introduce his team.

You learned that the girl in red was named Wanda and that the guy with the big mouth was Tony. apparently, he was a billionaire. Also, the two who looked like they where an assassin where named Natasha and Clint turned they actually kind of where. The guy standing next to Steve with the metal arm was named Bucky and the android who was hovering next to Wanda was named Vision. After introductions were made all looked at you.

“my name is (Y/N) Luthor Danvers. I’m one of the last living members of my species and also a proud of the house of EL.” You answered with proud. You had never been ashamed of your name, being very proud to be as well a Luthor as a member of the house of EL.

“yes, now that we know who you are also care to explain exactly what you are because I have never seen just a normal human do what you just did kid.” That one now as Tony stepped forward pointing an accusing finger at you. Yes, you established this much you didn’t like him he acted just like all the other rich men you had met and that wasn’t a compliment.

Before you told the story over what you were Natasha suggested that you all moved to the Avengers tower, because and I quote. ‘we are all sitting ducks out here on this fucking rooftop.’ That’s how you found yourself in a large kitchen with all the Avengers looking at you while drinking a cup of coffee. If the image wasn’t so surreal you would have thought, they looked like the Superfriends after a big mission.

“so (Y/N), want to tell us something?” Natasha asked you while gently smiling. It seemed like the rest of the Avengers looked a little surprised when they saw her natural smile. You took a big in teak of breath. You didn’t really want to tell what you were but figured it couldn’t be helped. Honesty gets you the furthest, at least that is what Jeju told you. So, you took a big breath.

“Like I told you before I am not from this earth. I am actually from earth 38 in the multiverse, don’t know which one this is so I’m not sure how much I’m off to my universe.” You took a little break to see how this information would process. They didn’t seem that fazed, not anymore at least.

“and like Tony pointed out, I am also not completely human.” This seemed to make some of them frown.

“what do you mean with not completely human?” Steve asked. “do you mean you are enhanced?” Wanda added. “no, I’m not enhanced. I’m half human, half Kryptonian.”

“what is a Kryptonian? I don’t think I have heard of an alien race called like that.” Vision asked after going through his extended database.

“Kryptonians are from the planted that was called Krypton. It was destroyed long before I was born and the only known survivors are my Jeju and my uncle. They were both send to earth because it is roughly the same as Krypton. The only difference is that the yellow sun gives Kryptonians enhanced abilities.”

A silence seemed to go through the room as they all processed what I said. “so you are half human half alien and the reason you can do what you do is because of the radiations of the sun. but if I may ask what does Jeju mean?” Natasha summarized what you just had said. “basically yes and Jeju is Kryponese for mother.” You replied.

“Bullshit!” Tony cried out. Giving you an intimidating look. “quite frankly mister Stark I do not care what you think. Since an early age, I have encountered the likes of you and you don’t impress me one bit.” You levelled him with one the impressive Luthor stared as your aunt Sam liked to call them. You saw a couple of the other Avengers smile at Tony’s only narrows his eyes at you.

“what do you mean the likes of me? As I can quite assure you I’m one of a kind.” The way he says this makes you lose your stoic face and burst out laughing.

“trust me, Tony, you are not the first playboy billionaire I have encountered. Through my mom, I have met my fair share of arrogant men who think that money can buy them everything. Jeju even told me it was worse when she just started as CEO.” Tony seemed to be mildly offended and this time the rest of the team couldn’t hold in their laughter.

Natasha was the first one to recover when she turned serious again, she picked something up on how you used both the terms Jeju which apparently meant mother and mom. “so, (Y/N) how did you end up here?” she asked.

“there is this device that one of my uncles gave Jeju when they first met. It allows a person to travel between dimensions because he was from a different one than her. I was always very fascinated by it and just like mom I like to tinker with things and I think it must have gone wrong and I ended up here.” You say sheepishly.

“so (Y/N) do you have a way back home?” Steve asked. Looking at you with a small smile. “well I don’t have the device anymore, it didn’t teleport with me, but if I can get my hands on a satellite than I should be able to enhance the perimeter of my tracker so my family can pick it up.”

48 hours. That is how much time has passed since her daughter had been gone and frankly Kara was losing her patients. Lena had barely slept in that time and was emotionally exhausted. “Lena, babe please try to sleep.” Kara pleaded with her wife.

“Kara I can’t! every time I close my eyes I see her like we got her back last time from CADMUS and I can’t stand the thought that is where she is going through again.” Lena was starting to cry again, she felled that was all she was doing these past few days. Kara swept her up in another hug and hold her tightly, whispering reassuring words in her eat until she felled Lena’s body give into the much-needed sleep it craved.

After laying her wife down on the cough of her sister office she walked back to where Winn and Alex were working on locating (Y/N).

Kara was bend over a computer screen looking at the length of code when suddenly the screen changed and a red dot appeared.

“what is that?” Kara asked her sister.

“Found her!” Winn jelled for the hole DEO to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

The signal had been sent and the only thing you could do now was, wait. You did have to hand it to Stark he had good tech, not as good as the enhanced tech you and your mother had been able to develop with the knowledge you gathered from the fortress of solitude.

“So that’s it?” Tony had stayed by your side to see that you didn’t mess up his computers and was barely able to follow how you worked to access his satellite.

“yes, it’s that simple. I have a tracker in my suit that automatically sends a signal to my family every 10 minutes, the only thing I had to do was amplify the signal, coming from my suit so it would breach this space and time barrier.” You explained to him without looking at him. It really started to work on your nerves how much he doubted everything you did or said.

“Tony leave the girl alone.” Natasha said the moment she stepped into the lab. You quite liked her, she kind of reminded you of your aunt and it was a grounding feeling admits this chaos. This time you turned around in your chair and smiled at the woman.

“(Y/N), the others and I were going to start a little training session and were wondering if you liked to train with us for a bit?” at hearing this you jumped out of your chair. You had a lot of cooked up energy and were ready to blow off some steam.

In the training room you saw that the rest of the Avengers had already suited up. “well if everybody is going to be in their suit, I might as well change too.” With that, you turned the watch you have on. Your suit manifested over your normal clothes and sealed itself around your faces. Like your mother, it bore the family symbol, but instead of a skirt, your suit was in one peace. Tapping the side of your head your mask disappeared and retraced itself into your suit. After that, you look at the team and smile.

“so, who is first?” you say with a cocky smile.

“I will go first. Let’s see if you really can back up your talk.” Tony says while calling on his iron suit.  
you circled one another for a couple of seconds. You don’t know his fighting style, so you wait for him to make the first move. After a while, it seems like he was losing patience and charge at you with his suit hand raced ready to strike you in the chest. as he came close you saw the palm of his hand light up and it seemed like a powerful blast would come from it.

You just stood there and waited for him to strike. Just like you expected a blast did come out of his hand and you met it with your heat vision. It seemed like it was going back and forth with the blast for a while but as you grew tired of it you just intensified the blast. In no time your heat vision overpowered his blast and broke his metal arm.

“next.” Tony looked at you dumbfounded but didn’t say anything and stepped back. It where Steve and Bucky who stepped forward now.

“let’s see what you can do against the two of us.” Bucky said as he smashed his hands together. Steve in the meantime readied his shield. You could see that they were used to working together and moved like a well-oiled machine.

The stance they took looked like they were trained soldiers, and very used to fighting with one another. This could be fun, the only ones you were able to fight at the DEO were your mother and aunt. And both insisted it has to be under the effects of a red sunlamp. So, seeing how you would do at full force was kind of exciting.

You stood your ground when they advanced on you, ready to react when it was necessary. Unlike with Tony, this two immediately advanced on you so you, you took on a battle stance.

A blue portal opened in the room you and the Avengers were training, you immediately recognized it for what it was and reassured them it wouldn’t harm them. “relax it’s not going to hurt you.” You say calmly.

“(Y/N) Astra Kieran Luthor Danvers Zor-EL!” at hearing your full name being said like that your calm demeanour was fast replaced as you turned to the team.

“about that not getting hurt, whatever you do don’t look her in the eyes and don’t interrupted her for anything, that only will make it worse.” You say in a hushed voice, afraid she might hear you. The Avengers looked confused at your reaction.

“(Y/N), who is that person?” Natasha asked. You took a big gulp before answering.

“my mother.” With that, a familiar blond stepped out of the portal. For a moment you forgot your fear and rushed to her to hug her.

“Jeju! I’m so glad to see you. I thought my signal hadn’t gotten true.” You confess burying your face in her shoulder. Kara immediately embraced you.

“I’m so glad to see you unharmed little one.” Your mother said holding you tighter. You stood there for a while holding each other tight.

“what are my chances, life in prison or death sentence.” You asked looking up at Kara while resting your head on her shoulder. You felled her body shake, for her trying to contain her laughter.

“that flare for the dramatic you so have from your mother.” She stated. Before you could respond Tony stepped forward.

“this the woman we shouldn’t make eye contact with?” he asked looking Kara up and down. “She doesn’t look al that intimidating.” He said with a raised eyebrow. this time Kara couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“sorry sir, but I don’t think she is talking about me.” Kara said in all honesty. This made all of them confused.

“aren’t you’re her mother?” Wanda asked.

“yes, but not the one she is trying to avoid.” You had tried to sneak behind a couple of the Avengers, but she caught you red handed. You stood up straight and gave her an innocent smile.

“Kara! Where is she? She better be alright, because otherwise a whole lot of people are going to be sorry.” The voice of your other mother cutting the air like a knife made you try to hide behind Kara this time. You actually saw a couple of the Avengers take a few steps back, smart men.

“she is alright love, she is the one who sent us the signal.” Kara said while grabbing your shoulder and dragging you in front of her, so you were in full view of your mothers lasering eyes. You didn’t dare to meet her gaze as she stepped closer.

“Hey, mum.” You say shyly. Like with Kara you were pulled into another bone crushing hug. This was the moment it hit you how much you had missed your parents.

“are you sure you’re alright? No scratches, no bruises?” she asked looking you over.

“no mum, I’m alright.” You say a little embraced. Your family reunion was disturbed by a very confused billionaire.

“hold on for a moment, so you are both her parents?” Lena stood in front of you and Kara, feeling this was a discussion that would require her CEO skills instead of Supergirl skills.

“yes (Y/N) is ore biological daughter, problems.” Lena glares at Tony with, which makes him gulp. Maybe you were right to tell to not make eye contact with her.

“Sweetheart, take it easy.” Kara whispered into her wife’s ear while pulling her against her.

“we don’t know who these people are and (Y/N) seems pretty comfortable around them.” Kara said, trying to reassure her wife.

“Stop saying me to calm down!” Your mother almost yelled stepping away from Kara. “I have been unaware of my daughter’s whereabouts for 72 hours and I’m in no mood to calm down.” Lena raged. Kara raised her hands figuring she wasn’t going to win this fight.

Sensing it might be best for you to step in you hugged her again. “I’m okay mom.” You tell her again. like you hoped she hugged you back and held for a couple of seconds.

“feeling better?” you ask when you pull back. Lena can smile again, so you knew it would be alright again.

“now that I know you are safe, yes.” She says. “I like you to meet my new friends.” You say turning to the Avengers.

“mom, Jeju I like you to meet the Avengers. They are like the Justice League,” you beam as introduce them. “the one in the iron suit is Tony Stark, he is like ore batman. The one with the shield is Steve, he reminds me of uncle Clark. The man next to Steve is Bucky, his best friend. The woman with the red hair is Natasha, she is an actual assassin. Next to her is Clint her partner. The girl in the red outfit is Wanda, she has these crazy cool powers and finally next to her is Vision. Vision is an android.” You were rambling of these facts in your excitement, this made your mother smile. This was definitely a trade you had from Kara.

Kara stepped forward stretching out her hand toward Steve. “I like to thank you for taking care of our daughter. It really means a lot to us someone was there to take care of her while we couldn’t.” “not a problem Kara. She is a sweet kid.” Steve answered while they looked at you, saying goodbye to everybody. “she can be a hand full, but she has a big heart.” Kara couldn’t help but smile.

“bye, everybody.” You jell behind you before stepping to the portal that would take you back home. Seems your moms had opened one up in the Livingroom of your house. When the portal closed behind you three, Lena turned to you with a stoic face.

“alright hand it over!” without protest you dug the portal device out of your pockets and handed it to her. Hoping that would be it, you started to turn away.

“and the watch.” She did raise her voice when she said this, but you knew not to argue you had seen this coming. “you are grounded and released from superhero duties for three months.” Lena simply stated. You could help the pout ore the whine. “moooom.” “we could always make it four.” She answered raising an eyebrow. You quickly shut up, with Lena Luthor those were no empty threats. Instead, you turned to Kara. “sorry ukiem, I’m with your mother on this one.”

“I’m sorry, I know I scared you guy’s.” both your mother’s eyes softened as they kissed you.

“we know you are.” Lena said into your hair. “the grounding still stands.”


End file.
